NUESTRO PROPIO EDÉN
by MakioIn
Summary: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA OBRA PERTENECEN A HARUICHI FURADATE. Todo ser humano tiene un alma gemela en alguna parte del mundo, pues antes de llegar a la tierra eramos sólo uno que fue dividido para su protección. Se dice que puede tratarse de mujer/mujer, hombre/mujer y hombre/hombre, pero sea cual sea su compañero jamás deben buscarse...
_Hace mucho que la Segunda Guerra Mundial había pasado y las grandes empresas comenzaron a tomar cierta importancia dentro del territorio, lo cual separaba a las clases de manera notoria, algunos conservaban sus tradiciones y otros hacían una mezcolanza de las diferentes culturas, pero otros tenían que sumergirse más del lado occidental si querían dominar el mercado internacional. Las fiestas de salón era donde la gente de clase alta, sobre todo empresarios, se reunía para hacer de una pequeña celebración algo grande. En esta ocasión la familia Tsukishima, dueños de una compañía automotriz importante en el país, era la anfitriona y habían invitado a las demás castas de alcurnia; el motivo era el lanzamiento de un nuevo modelo que se veía prospero para la empresa y claro para los proveedores más cercanos._

 _En la parte trasera de un Toyopet viajaba el primogénito de los Kageyama, en representación de sus padres, ya que estos se encontraban de viaje, aunque claro, estos no sabían del acontecimiento; quienes eran los principales distribuidores de la materia prima que los Tsukishima empleaban; a su lado, uno de sus amigos de infancia, Yamaguchi Tadashi, quien se encargaba de atenderlo, siempre que éste regresaba de una pelea sólo por querer salirse de la rutina. Por su lado el castaño estaba preocupado, pensando en todos los problemas que atraerían las acciones del de ojos azules._

 _\- puedes decirme de nuevo cómo deje que me convencieras de esto – dijo recargando su cabeza en la ventana sin importarle demasiado el ajetreo del auto_

 _\- si no hubieras querido te habrías negado como siempre_

 _\- no es por mí, sé que si te dejo solo acabaras haciendo algo aún más imprudente_

 _\- bueno, entonces ya tienes tu respuesta_

 _\- podrías pretender que te preocupa un poco más la situación. Tobio, si tus padres se enteran, estoy seguro que nos despedirán – respondió el castaño, con el ceño fruncido y un ligero tono de molestia en la voz_

 _\- Tadashi, si ellos pudieran elegir te preferirían a ti como su hijo_

 _\- pero no pueden, y tú tienes que responder por tus acciones, recuerda que eres el único que representará a la familia Kageyama_

 _\- hoy no tengo que responder a nada, somos sólo invitados y nadie sabrá quién eres porque llevarás puesta una máscara_

 _\- por fortuna es con antifaz – se mofó dejando caer sus hombros cansado – todas esas personas no verían nada bien que el hijo de una nana comparta el mismo aire que ellos... sin ofender_

 _\- al final, si nos atrapan, puedes decirles que fui yo quien te convenció y que sólo velabas por mi seguridad – le sonrió con aire satisfecho_

 _\- porque es así como son las cosas_

 _\- entonces no estarías mintiendo_

 _\- hay Tobio – soltó un pesado suspiro – espero que por lo menos esto valga la pena_

 _La ventaja de Yamaguchi, es que podía mezclarse entre todo el porte que envolvía el lugar, por fortuna había estado siempre presente en las clases particulares que Tobio tenía en casa, ya que debía conocer a la perfección las reglas de etiqueta; y aunque el castaño sólo observaba, todo lo que el pelinegro hacía él lo practicaba cuando estaba a solas; ser el hijo de la nana del contrario le traía ciertas ventajas, como que le mandaran al mismo instituto, donde mantenía vigilado al próximo heredero; pero Tobio le agradaba así que nunca lo había visto como una carga, era su amigo y se preocupaba cuando éste regresaba a casa con la nariz sangrando después de haberse peleado con el hijo de la competencia; pero a decir verdad sentía cierto vacío en su interior, como si algo le faltara, no era alguien que añoraba la riqueza o la grandeza, sabía cuál era su lugar y aprovechaba lo que se le ofrecía, si se esforzaba en algún futuro podría tener un buen puesto en la compañía, así que eso no le preocupaba, no era lo suficientemente ambicioso como para querer una vida de lujos. Lo que le faltaba era algo más; bien, no estaba seguro de que era y eso sólo le deprimía un poco; pues sobre todo odiaba esa sensación de no estar completo._

 _Como se trataba de una fiesta de máscaras el portaba un elaborado conejo ornamentado en color jade Miami e incrustaciones de diamante negro perfectamente colocados, que resaltaban la forma del animal; había escuchado por parte de los padres del pelinegro que esa máscara tenía un compañero, se trataba de un zorro en color bermellón y el mismo tipo de piedras le decoraba, al parecer no habían podido ganarla en una subasta; por supuesto su amigo se la había dado, otra cosa de la que le regaño pues se suponía no debía llamar la atención, pero estando ya ahí que otra cosa podía hacer más que aceptar. Mientras que el otro simplemente tenía el rostro de una pantera, sencilla y aterciopelada imitando perfectamente la piel del animal, con relieves dorados, bastante elegante, a decir verdad, y menos costosa, el castaño había insistido en cambiarlas, pero el único argumento que recibió, era que el verde quedaba mejor en él; intento decirle que no era verde, pero le pareció una discusión sin sentido._

 _\- creo que llamo mucho la atención con esto; cuesta una fortuna, espero que no se estropee – empezó a quejarse_

 _\- deja de preocuparte, harás que me aburra más de lo que ya estoy_

 _\- no puedo dejar de pensar en cuanto se enojarán tus padres_

 _\- olvídalos, sería peor sí no estuvieras aquí_

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte tanto por Hinata y no hacerle caso a asuntos que te incumben? Como por ejemplo tu patrimonio – señaló el antifaz del conejo – éstas consciente en que si se le cae un solo diamante estoy perdido_

 _\- sé que la cuidaras bien_

 _\- Tobio_

 _\- déjalo de una vez_

 _\- Tobio – insistió_

 _\- mejor dime quienes son ellos – señaló a un grupo de personas_

 _\- cómo se supone que lo sepa sí no les veo la cara – pero aun así los analizó - ...oh mira ¿no es ella Hitoka, de la familia Yachi? – decidió que el tema cambiara al ver que ya no obtendría más respuestas de su amigo, además era algo que le interesaba así que supuso que estaba bien, mientras mantuviera la reliquia intacta, sólo podía pensar en la extravagancia de los ricos que usaban máscaras igual de costosas._

 _\- ¿Quién? – alzó la cabeza, sin notar a nadie en particular_

 _\- la que usa una máscara de liebre café, y ese vestido dorado la hace ver muy linda_

 _\- te embobas muy rápido_

 _\- no puedo evitarlo, sólo he podido mirarla en las fotografías de los periódicos y en la televisión – y ahora la tenía ahí, en un color tan nítido y eso le ponía ciertamente alegre_

 _\- los Yachi viven lejos ¿no?, me pregunto qué estarán haciendo aquí_

 _\- su madre es hermana del presidente Tsukishima, pero al casarse adopto el apellido de su marido, supongo que esa es la razón, no he escuchado que hayan tenido problemas_

 _\- ¿cómo sabes todo eso?_

 _\- es algo que tú deberías de conocer Tobio, son las personas con las que te relacionaras a futuro, después de todo la compañía de tus padres tiene negociaciones con ellos_

 _\- ¡ah! No tenía ni idea... por cierto ¿cómo la reconociste?_

 _\- la note desde que entramos– el peliverde dejo salir una risa burlona al sorprender a su amigo y después bajo el rostro avergonzado, agradecido de llevar la máscara – supongo que me gusta mirarla cuando sale en alguna foto, su silueta es fácil de reconocer y es muy linda, lástima que es inalcanzable para mi_

 _El castaño sintió los ojos azules sobre él, que le estudiaban con cierto enfado, eso le preocupaba pues la cara de su amigo daba miedo cuando estaba enojado, aunque a decir verdad ya estaba acostumbrado, esa cara de amargado la cargaba casi todo el tiempo._

 _\- bueno, hoy es diferente, nadie sabe quién eres, así que ve y sácala a bailar_

 _\- ¿estás loco? Sí se enteran estoy seguro de que me matarían_

 _\- sólo no seas obvio, es una oportunidad única ¿por qué desaprovecharla?_

 _Tadashi tardo unos cuantos minutos en analizar la situación, pensando en todo lo que pasaría si alguien se enteraba, si la familia Kageyama le sorprendía probablemente despedirían a su madre. Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, porque en el fondo quería hacerlo, así que le estaba siendo difícil decidirse; una palmada en su espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos, y vio a su amigo asentir, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien. Entonces se decidió ir hacia ella, respiró hondo, e intentó permanecer lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero a decir verdad los nervios le comían, y las manos le temblaban, pensaba en lo patético que seguramente lucia._

 _Se colocó frente a ella, y sonrió, aunque nadie pudo ver el gesto debajo del antifaz, le tendió una mano y cordialmente le solicito una pieza; pero antes de obtener una respuesta o reacción por parte de la contraria un cuerpo más largo se interpuso entre ellos. Yamaguchi tuvo que levantar la vista para mirarle a los ojos, encontrándose con unas penetrantes cuencas doradas que le miraban a través de una máscara zorro, de inmediato pudo reconocer que se trataba de la que hacia conjunto con la suya, y después se concentró en la observación clínica por parte del rubio, supo que se trataba del segundo de los hijos de los Tsukishima, sobre todo por el porte estoico que emanaba, igual al de las entrevistas que salían en la televisión, a diferencia de su hermano quien siempre traía una sonrisa, éste permanecía sereno._

 _Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el castaño pudo sentir como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espina dorsal y todo se revolvía en su estómago hasta vaciarse de un golpe, era como si la sangre hubiera dejado de fluir a través de sus venas, el cuerpo le pesaba y hasta podía asegurar que sentía los hilos de las prendas que estaba usando, lo cual le provocaba una ligera comezón en la piel. Todo era más intenso, más fuerte y brillante, pero sobre todo la mirada amberina que no se despegaba de él, le faltaba el aire; pese a eso, las sensaciones eran maravillosas._

 _Volvió en sí cuando tuvo la necesidad de parpadear, podía jurar que había pasado horas contemplándolo, pero por la reacción de la chica y demás personas que lo rodeaban, no habían pasado ni un segundo, porque si hubiera durado más, seguramente estarían juzgándole ya por su descortesía; volvió su vista al más alto de nuevo e hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Dándole a entender que se retiraría antes de terminar haciendo una ridiculez. Pero fue detenido de la manga de su traje por la pequeña rubia, quien lo miraba un tanto confundida, pues al parecer quería aceptar su invitación._

 _El pecoso miro al hijo menor de los Tsukishima, esperado esta vez su aprobación, éste sólo le dedico una mirada feroz a su prima como si no estuviera de acuerdo con el comportamiento de ésta. Pero sólo pudo asentir ante la suave sonrisa que ella le ofrecía, pues la liebre solo cubría la mitad de su rostro; Tadashi volvió a ofrecerle la mano y pudo sentir lo tersa que era la contraria, así la llevó consigo hasta el centro del salón. Estaba nervioso, y sus movimientos titubeaban un poco, eso parecía haberla divertido, pues pudo escucharse su risa, él se disculpó por ser algo torpe ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien más; claro, era diferente bailar con una persona real a imaginarse hacerlo a solas en su habitación, si era de esa manera era un perfecto bailarín._

 _\- descuida, también es mi primera vez, por eso es que Kei estaba un poco preocupado con dejarme hacerlo_

 _\- entonces se preocupa por ti_

 _\- creo que lo hace más que nada por la imagen de la familia – soltó ella, pero con una sonrisa enternecedora, así que no supo decir si realmente lo pensaba de esa manera – si llegará a pisar a mi acompañante sería totalmente vergonzoso_

 _\- me parece que se fijaría más en con quien va a dejar que te vayas, quien debería de ser alguien digno de ti ¿no es así?_

 _\- bueno, él nunca dice nada fuera de sarcasmos, así que es difícil saber qué es lo que está pensando en realidad, muchas veces llega a burlarse de lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser, aunque sé que no lo hace con mala intención_

 _\- ¿de verdad? No puedo imaginármelo de esa manera, parece como si fuera impasible_

 _\- supongo que es porque somos familia, que puedo conocerlo un poco más que los demás_

 _\- puede que sea eso, de todas maneras, no creo que él tenga que preocuparse más ni tú tampoco, tienes movimientos ligeros y fluyes muy bien con la melodía_

 _\- gracias – respondió con un tenue sonrojo la rubia_

 _Mientras ambos giraban, la mirada de Tadashi se posó accidentalmente sobre el joven anfitrión, quien los vigilaba atentamente, sin perderse cada uno de sus movimientos, él no pudo evitar tragar saliva por lo nervioso que eso le hacía sentir, ahora pensaba que cada error que cometiera, por pequeño que fuera, sería notado; agacho su cabeza, pero de vez en vez, cuando la música los conducía, sus ojos se encontraban, le ardía la cara y todas esas sensaciones de hace un momento volvían a él sin perdón alguno._

 _Seguía hablando con Hitoka, pero a decir verdad su cabeza estaba en otra parte, los suaves movimientos eran como si de algún alucinógeno se tratase, distorsionaba todo, se concentraba en aquel hombre que se mantenía erguido y por un momento era como si sólo ellos dos existieran._

 _Y fue así como agradeció que la pieza terminara, pues detuvo aquella ilusión. Realizó una pequeña reverencia y fue a dejar a la joven hasta su familiar, como mero acto de respeto; no miró al más alto por la vergüenza que sentía._

 _\- con permiso_

 _\- hasta luego – sonrió la chica alegremente_

 _De esa manera buscó a su amigo, aunque entre tanta gente era difícil distinguir la máscara de la pantera, recorrió todo el salón odiando que fuera así de grande, odiando que hubiera tanta gente, y sobre todo odiaba no poder sacarse esa imagen de su cabeza; deseaba irse en ese instante, ya había hecho lo que quería y estaba satisfecho, ya no había necesidad de quedarse más tiempo ahí._

 _\- Tobio ¿dónde estás? – soltó en un frustrado susurro_

 _\- detrás de ti – respondió con cierta distracción, pues su vista estaba puesta en otra persona. El que llegará por detrás había hecho que el castaño saltará del susto - ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- quieres no hacer eso, casi haces que se me salga el corazón_

 _\- pensé que estabas más atento, lo siento – volvió la vista hacia el contrario, con el ceño levemente fruncido_

 _\- ¿algo te molesta Tobio? – no le veía a la cara, pero lo notaba en su voz_

 _\- creí ver a alguien_

 _\- espero que no sea, ya sabes ... - bajo la mirada, tan sólo esperaba que no se tratara de Hinata Shoyo, un pequeño que iba al mismo instituto que ellos y que se la pasaba teniendo problemas con el de ojos azules por cualquier tontería – sería malo que iniciaras un escándalo aquí_

 _\- no estoy seguro – arrugó ligeramente sus labios – era bajito, y con el pelo rojizo, pero como traía máscara no puedo estar completamente seguro_

 _\- bueno, déjalo así – colocó las manos sobre el pecho de éste y lo empujo suavemente – mejor vámonos, así te evitas de cruzarte con él si es el caso_

 _\- bien, sólo porque esto es aún más aburrido de lo que me imaginaba_

 _\- no se puede hacer nada en una fiesta de este tipo, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, aunque pronto serás el anfitrión cuando venga el cumpleaños de tu madre, seguramente ella querrá algo más ostentado_

 _\- tú te encargaras de los preparativos_

 _\- sí, sí. Ahora camina – se apresuró a decir, porque de repente sintió que la nuca le quemaba; no volteó pues tenía miedo de lo que sea que fuera a descubrir si lo hacía_

 _Ya habían avanzado, y se dirigían a la salida, pero de un momento a otro la gente los había rodeado. Específicamente al hijo de los Kageyama, que tenía unos reconocibles ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar; y claro, no hacían falta las personas que querían aprovecharse de la situación de encontrarlo solo, simpatizarle al primogénito, intentar sacarle alguna información y obtener buenos precios o asociaciones que les favoreciera como nunca._

 _Yamagcuhi supo entonces que no se irían tan fácilmente como deseaba, pese a eso, se quedó al lado de Kageyama por unos momentos, para asesorarlo en los temas que pudiera desconocer, lo cuales eran bastantes, no era que el pelinegro fuera tonto, es sólo que tenía otros intereses, los cuales no eran de la empresa que heredaría. Pero pronto la plática de negocios termino, y comenzó a dirigirse a acuerdos amorosos, claro, a las familias les interesaba emparejar a sus hijas con alguien de tan importante apellido; Tadashi se río por el gesto de incomodidad que estaba poniendo su amigo, éste le lanzo una mirada fulminante por lo que optó por retirarse de ahí antes de que le acribillara más, lo cual no pareció gustarle al de ojos azules que clamaba piedad y auxilio._

 _Con cierto desgano se dirigió hacia uno de los balcones ya que aún estaba un poco alterado, por lo que necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Levantó su vista y se encontró con un negro cielo, sin luna ni estrellas que lo adornaran, jamás había visto tal panorama, parecía como si el universo fuera aún más inmenso e inalcanzable, volvió a sentir un vacío en el pecho, esa sensación de que algo le faltaba. Alzó su mano intentando tocar el firmamento, pero como pensaba estaba demasiado lejos._

 _\- como desearía poder encontrar lo que busco – soltó a ese cielo nocturno, con la esperanza de que éste le escuchara y le diera una señal de qué era lo que necesitaba_

 _\- ¿qué es lo que buscas? – cuestionó una voz desde el fondo_

 _Escuchar la voz ajena le sorprendió, sobre todo por la firmeza con la que esta sonaba, y al intentar girarse para verlo, sus pies tambalearon por la fuerza del impulso y estuvo a punto de caer desde el balcón. Con una reacción rápida el más alto le tomó de la mano, antes de que careta, y lo jalo hacia a él, apegándolo a su pecho una vez estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera de peligro. El castaño se revolvió entre el saco de éste, sobre todo restregaba su rostro al querer hacer desaparecer la sensación del vértigo de hacia un momento, con los hombros temblorosos y mudo por lo que pudo haber sido, su perturbada mirada se levantó hacia el amberino, y agradeciendo que en ese momento estuviera ahí. El más alto ya no traía consigo la máscara así que dejaba ver perfectamente aquel rostro refinado y elegante._

 _\- gracias, gracias – su voz sonaba apenas y sus manos estaban aferradas a la vestimenta contraria_

 _\- deberías fijarte más en lo que haces – colocó sus finas manos sobre los hombros del pecoso intentando calmar su agitación_

 _\- lo siento, es sólo que me has sorprendido que apenas si pude reaccionar – dejó salir una apagada risa_

 _El de máscara de conejo respiró hondo y pudo soltar por fin al rubio una vez se tranquilizó._

 _\- ¿y bien?_

 _\- ¿disculpa? – el castaño enarcó una ceja confundido, ya que apenas si podía reorientar sus ideas_

 _\- preguntaba qué es lo que buscabas, debe ser algo importante sí te asustaste de esa manera_

 _\- oh eso..._

 _\- no tengo toda la noche, debo volver en algún momento_

 _\- no tienes que preocuparte, después de todo no es nada importante – bajó los hombros sin mucho ánimo_

 _\- no me preocupa – soltó con una risa – sólo me causa curiosidad, y no dejare el tema hasta saciarla, después de eso me iré_

 _\- ¿eh?_

 _\- vamos, dilo de una vez_

 _El peliverde torció los labios, pensando en lo imponente que era el contrario, bueno tampoco tenía porque dejarse someter, estaba bien que en ese momento no tuviera mucho a su favor, pero tenía que defender un poco su orgullo, aunque en realidad no había nada que responder, no tenía ni idea de que era eso que añoraba._

 _\- ¿qué ganarás si te lo digo?_

 _\- una respuesta_

 _\- ¿a qué?_

 _\- a mi pregunta, no es obvio_

 _\- realmente no es nada_

 _\- estas diciendo que, estas en medio de la noche hablando en voz alta de anhelos y no sabes lo que es, eso es bastante patético_

 _\- ¿tienes algún problema con ello? – se dio la vuelta, molesto por ello, pues era así, pero sí lo decía de esa manera sonaba aún peor que en su cabeza_

 _\- ¿Quién eres?_

 _\- no tienes por qué saberlo, puede que no volvamos a vernos_

 _\- eso es cierto, y sólo por eso me dan ganas de quitarte esa máscara, sí ambos nos movemos en este mundo tarde o temprano tendremos que volver a coincidir_

 _\- cierto, pero eso no es una razón suficiente para que te lo diga_

 _A decir verdad, esa conversación le estaba poniendo nervioso, y evitaba a toda costa volver a mirarlo a los ojos, ya que no deseaba volver a sentir esos escalofríos. Además, tampoco quería develarle quien era, sobre todo, considerando que éste era uno de los anfitriones._

 _\- estoy seguro que te he visto antes_

 _\- ¿en serio? ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? – nunca habían estado ni cerca el uno del otro, no había razón para ello. Pero él también lo sentía, como si en algún otro tiempo hubieran tenido la oportunidad de conocerse_

 _\- eso es lo que me intriga de ti, pese a que tengo una buena memoria como para reconocer a cada invitado, tú no entras en ninguna descripción..._

 _\- dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, no deberías interesarte tanto por mi_

 _\- lo sé, y estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero simplemente no puedo dejar que te vayas sin que me respondas_

 _El castaño retrocedió ante esas palabras, y llegó hasta la balaustrada donde se quedó inerte ya que no quería volver a caerse; accidentalmente esos ojos dorados estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos, su cuerpo se tensó, pensaba en como sólo eso podía inquietarle tanto y hacerlo estremecer y querer más. Por su parte el más alto camino hasta él, dejándole sin salida alguna; posó su mano sobre la máscara de jade y la levantó un poco, pero la mano del pecoso impidió que siguiera ejecutando su acción._

 _\- ¿por qué es tan importante para usted? – su voz temblaba en pequeños suspiros_

 _\- eso lo averiguare ahora mismo – le arrebato la careta, dejándole al descubierto. El rubio sólo frunció el ceño ante lo que se encontró – demasiado ordinario_

 _Por su parte Yamaguchi sólo pudo pasar un seco trago de saliva, ya sabía que era una simple, pero que se lo dijeran de esa manera dolía tanto, y era porque provenía de esa persona, aunque nunca le habían importado la crítica de los ricos, vivía con ello en el instituto; la situación era tan hilarante que soltó una risa algo ofendido._

 _\- lamento no tener su insólito porte – una sonrisa lastimera se dibujó en su rostro, y por primera vez detestaba no pertenecer realmente a ese mundo_

 _\- no me lo tomes a mal, es sólo que esperaba algo más, para lo que has causado en m..._

 _\- ¿yo he causado algo en usted?_

 _\- hace un momento – desvió la mirada hacia el valioso conejo que tenía en su mano – pareciera como sí sólo nosotros dos compartiéramos el mismo espacio_

 _Los orbes de Tadashi se abrieron hasta su máxima capacidad, al encontrarse con que el contrario había tenido una visión parecía a la de él, su cuerpo se estremeció ante ese pensamiento. Quería encontrar la explicación del porqué de sus reacciones, se mordió el labio y retuvo el aire hasta sentirse mareado._

 _-pero creo que todo eran ideas mías – volteó a verlo al no tener respuesta en ese momento, pero se encontró con un rostro enrojecido, resplandeciente; eso era lo que esperaba encontrar cuando le quitara la máscara – ¿o tal vez no? – volvió a acercarse, esta vez con un aire más autoritario_

 _El castaño tembló ante la sombra que se le acercaba cuando había abierto los ojos, temía por su cordura y por su identidad, si lo veía más de cerca sabría que no pertenecía a ese entorno. Posó una mano sobre su pecho para impedir que siguiera avanzando y ladeó su rostro en un intento por ocultarse._

 _\- por favor basta, me estas matando_

 _\- no crees que exageras – su voz era más baja e intima_

 _\- ¿por qué?_

 _\- tú dímelo_

 _La mano libre del rubio le tomo del mentón y le hizo verle a los ojos, de nuevo a ese par de canicas hipnotizadoras que alteraban todo su sistema nervioso, se derritió bajo esa piel y soltó un suspiro extasiado por el contacto._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? – Volvió a cuestionar el más alto, ya al lado del oído del castaño - ¿por qué eres capaz de hacerme sentir así, sí nunca antes te había visto?_

 _\- nadie – soltó con clemencia y se mordió el labio intentando reprimir un gemido, que le provocaba tan sólo escuchar la voz del contrario – y no he hecho nada, pero por alguna razón siento lo mismo. ¿Qué me hiciste?_

 _\- eso deberías respondérmelo tú a mi_

 _Entonces, como si fueran destinados a estar juntos sus labios se unieron y fue una total explosión en las fibras de la piel, una corriente electica que en vez de separarlos los arrastraba a unirse más. Tadashi cerró sus ojos y empujó su boca a la del contrario, estaba lleno de deseo por seguir probando, y al parecer era correspondido porque el rubio atraía su cara con fuerza inusual a la esperada._

 _Dejó salir un suspiro al sentir como sus labios se separaban un poco, y al no querer que un pedazo de su alma volviera a salir lo unió de nuevo a él, la máscara resbalo de las manos del más alto y cayó al piso, y pesé a que se prometió cuidarla la verdad es que no le importaba en ese momento lo que pasara con ella. De esta manera, las manos del castaño se alzaron hacia la corta cabellera del segundo hijo de los Tsukishima y se dejó llevar por el movimiento de las cabezas al rozarse. Kei le tomo de la cintura, pegando así sus pelvis ante esa intoxicante sensación de placer que les traía el tan sólo tocarse sobre la ropa, ni siquiera podían imaginarse lo que sucedería a flor de piel. La espalda de Yamaguchi se arqueaba más y más sobre el mármol conforme el beso cobraba magnitud e ímpetu, sus manos jalaban esos risos dorados y sus lenguas eran como serpenteantes dragones dentro de sus bocas, que los quemaba, y nada importaba, quedarían con ese dolor entregarse con tal de seguir sintiendo el placer anclarse en sus cuerpos._

 _Aunque nunca antes se hubieran encontrado, y el amberino no supiera el nombre del castaño, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, quedaron impregnados el uno del otro, sin posibilidad de volver a atrás. El corazón de Tadashi parecía lleno de rabia, como si estuviera celoso de no ser él quien compartiera su carne y quisiera salir en cualquier momento de su boca para reclamar lo suyo, pero no había necesidad de pensar que todo era unilateral, pues al estar alejados de los demás, los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse era el intercambiar del ósculo y la marcha irregular de las palpitaciones de ambos._

 _Cuando por fin se separaron, se miraron con ojos deseosos de continuar, pero también de conocerse aún más, jamás, ninguno de los dos había pensado en la posibilidad de comportarse así; sus respiraciones jadeaban en busca de aire y las manos de Tadashi poco a poco fueron soltándolo con recelo._

 _-¿Por qué? – dejo salir de sus húmedos labios, pero se encontró con que no lo había planeado pero si, en lo más profundo de sí, lo había esperado, por mucho tiempo_

 _\- porque estas hecho para mí – susurró el rubio, lo cual fue inesperado para ambos_

 _Iban a reanudar sus experiencias, pero entonces el grito de varias mujeres se escuchó en el salón, seguido de varios cubiertos cayendo al suelo, el más alto volteo para intentar distinguir que pasaba detrás de la puerta, y el castaño buscaba la causa de tal interrupción esperando que no fuera lo que suponía. Aquello había sido como agua fría que le traía a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tan despreocupadamente besaba a alguien que no conocía, volviendo su nerviosismo miró al suelo, encontrándose con el conejo, ni si quiera recordaba en que momento había terminado ahí, con prisa lo recogió y volvió su vista al salón._

 _-¡que insulto! ¡Van a matarse! – se escuchaba con clamor_

 _Yamaguchi no entendía lo que estaba pasando, aquello no podía ser nadie más que Tobio, pero no quería exponerlo gritando su nombre, sería malo y Kei seguramente se daría cuenta de donde comenzar a buscarlo._

 _El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia dentro, pero él adelanto sus pasos hacia el par que estaba peleándose y como suponía se trataba de su amigo y de su pequeño enemigo que estaban repartiéndose golpe tras golpe. Se colocó su máscara de nuevo y tomo del brazo a Kageyama para recibir un codazo en el mentón, pero no lo detuvo, logro separarlos e intento razonar._

 _-para ya, no es ni el lugar ni el momento para sus niñerías_

 _\- ¡él se atravesó en mi camino! – bramó el de ojos azules, con la furia marcada en su voz, y por fortuna su antifaz no había caído en la riña - ¡lo voy a matar!_

 _\- he dicho que pare – golpeó con un puñetazo su cabeza y lo obligo a retroceder – deja de dar un espectáculo y vámonos ya_

 _Así, con resistencia por parte del pelinegro se encaminaron rápidamente a la salida, no quería esperar a que trajeran el coche, pero en cuanto el conductor les vio salir se dirigió sin perder tiempo por el auto. Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras, ya les estaba esperando, el pecoso le hizo entrar con enfado y también subió. Pero en cuanto volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la mansión Tsukishima estaba ahí de pie; sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y el dolor de tener que separarse esa noche emergió, continúo mirándolo hasta que se perdió en el camino._


End file.
